Melting Point
by TheTeaCat
Summary: In a time where Elsa's powers are cherished and her life had been warm and loving, what would happen if she were to vanish to be used for her icy powers
1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Arendelle, known for the kind royal family and the purest ice exports, was alive with laughter and excitement. Boxes with colossal bows, elegant cakes and toys lined the halls into the throne room. With every step forward the laughter became louder and the young lady who walked with the king and queen became more excited. You see today was a special day in the kingdom as it was the young princess Anna's 5th birthday. The trio approached the door as a guard greeted them and held the door aside.

"ELSA!" the young princess cried out the moment the door opened "I missed you".Laughing the slightly older girl hugged the other and they spun around crazily

"Anna" she said laughing "it's only been five minutes and I had to get your present" The older girl replied gesturing to a box in their fathers arms, hearing the world present come from her favorite person she became even more excited and ran about the room telling each friend that Elsa had gotten her a gift.

Soon all the children were gathered by Elsa and Anna in the center of the room as the king and queen walked to a separate space to greet the parents of the girls many friends. Multiple sets of excited eyes landed on Elsa as Anna pulled her sleeve asking

"Elsa can we go ice skating?" with a smile the 8 year old lifted her foot high as glittering snow gathered around and formed an icy snowflake near the toe of her shoe. All the children oohed and ahhed as she slowly lowered her foot to the ground perhaps drawing the process out a little. The moment her icy toe touched the floor the small snowflake became massive and spread to cover the entire floor in glittering ice. From the ground blades of ice appeared under each child's feet allowing them to skate on the elegant floor. Instantly the room came more to life as children flew about everywhere. Elsa however had the task of keeping her sister upright as the little princess was yet to master ice skating.

"Thank you Elsa!" the strawberry blonde happily chirped as her elder sister caught her stumble yet again suddenly the young girl turned to face her sister and yelled "Elsa! Can we build a snowman" hearing those words the others cheered out in agreement with Anna.

"Well I don't know" Elsa paused for a moment appearing to think "one snowman won't be enough for all of our friends" she said with a smile "Let's make hundreds" hearing that all room exploded in cheer as Elsa stomped her foot down again the ice quickly retreated and left only glittering dust. Swirling her hands the glittering dust gathered around Elsa and as she made a throwing motion the magic shot into the air to the peak of the high ceiling. Moments later huge puffy snowflakes fell from the sky as the icy princess shot snow from her hands coating the floor and making drifts and hills for everyone to play in. From the room where the parents enjoyed some snacks and each others company the king and queen smiled happily to one another King Agdar happily commented

"We are so lucky that Elsa was given the gift, she has flourished from it." Queen Idun laughed as a snowball went flying by splattering on a nearby wall "we are also lucky that everyone is far more accepting of it with her than the others" she replied lowly "That is true my dear, but my mother also had been quite a prankster in her days, she only didn't know when enough putting ice under people was enough…She was reckless with her power Elsa would never do that" the king added just before little Anna walked up partially dragging Elsa behind her "daddy…momma…" the little girl attempted the best puppy face she could manage "do ya think that maybe we could open my presents now…pleeease" "Of course" Adgar said sweeping Anna up onto his shoulders and charging to the presents filling the far wall with Elsa and Idun not far behind them. "PREEESSSEEENNTTSS!" Anna yelled as happily as she could and soon all the children were gathered around Anna looking at all the colorful boxes and bags. Quietly Elsa called all the sow back to herself where it collapsed into sparkling dust

"So the papers won't get ruined" she said softly when her mother gave her a questioning look the queen nodded understandingly causing the platinum haired girl to smile knowing she did good.

Looking around Anna pointed to a large purple and golden box and her father happily got the large box down, he took the card from the top knowing the excited child would waste no time with a card. She quickly shredded the once elegant paper and tore into the box.

"So much for protecting the paper." Idun said quietly causing Elsa and a few others to laugh. But they stooped when Anna lifted a large green and gold lantern from the box that was decorate with suns.

"Do you know who that's from Anna?" her mother called out.

"Yes!" Anna declared Running to hug a lady who look very much alike her mother "thank you Auntie Primrose" she lept into the Queen of Coronas arms "well you uncle and I both know how much you love the flying lanterns out kingdom sets out every year so we had one specially made for you. Your uncle also says happy birthday and that he's very sorry for not being able to make it this year." "That's ok he's just going to have to come to all my other birthdays forever "Anna replied quickly forgetting her manners and diving into more presents and thanking each friend for everything.

Elsa while happy for her sister kept eying the beautiful lantern when Queen Primrose kneeled down giving the girl a bag.

"Don't worry Elsa , I made sure you'd have a present too" Elsa carefully un-bagged an identical lantern except that it was blue and purple she hugged her aunt tightly "thank you so much I almost don't want to let it go now it's so pretty"

The moment between the two was shattered when Anna Screamed out 'ELSA! I found your present I can't believe you hid it so well." She held the blue and green wrapped box high shaking it a little. "What is it?" She asked shaking it again before she decided it was time to rip through some more paper. The young girl screeched finding what was inside, now in her hands she held two dolls. "Look it's me!" She cried holding a doll with orange hair and a green dress wearing a little crown. "And Elsa" she cried out holding a blonde doll with a blue gown and crown. She happily bobbed the toys around before running up to her sister crushing the taller girl in a hug but before any word could be said one of the guests ran up to the window

"Look it's snowing" the boy yelled quickly everyone went to the windows thinking it was Elsa considering it was a hot summer day.

"Elsa" her father pulled her aside "is this you" he asked as the snow became a bit more like a blizzard "No daddy I'm not sure what this is" the girl said a little frightened.

Everyone was beginning to become frightened as the sudden outburst of weather continued to get worse. And nervously began to talk.

"Please" Idun called out "If you'd all come with Adgar and I were going to move away from the windows into a warmer part of the castle" everyone quickly followed the pair as guards and servants picked up the presents and food to move to the new location. The two princesses trailed behind still fascinated by the weather was going on outside when suddenly a swift movement outside drew both girls to the window. It had looked like a hand had pressed quickly to the window.

Thank you anyone who reads this! Melting Point will hopefully become a series based off a quick Frozen story I had made after watching a scene of the movie backwards!

Idun and Adgars names came from a translation of their gravestones in the movie

I am a huge fan of Frozen and Tangled being linked but it won't be prominent

I also love the idea that Elsa's powers are genetic


	2. Chapter 2

The two frightened sisters stood closely together as the hand appeared from the snow touching the glass. This time however you could see the delicate features of a woman's hand blue from the cold.

"Momma?" Elsa said to herself "Anna" she said more loudly as she ran up to the window "it's momma she's outside in the storm"

"But Elsa mommas inside with daddy and our friends... Let's go.." The small girl replied tugging harshly on her sisters sleeve.

"ANNA!" The platinum haired girl yelled causing a few spikes of ice to grow around the room. "Why don't you see her she's outside she's freezing can't you see how blue she is?!" Elsa started to run quickly to the window

"B-but Elsa momma inside" the little princess replied with tears forming in her eyes.

"Shhhh it's ok Anna" Elsa put her sister in a tight hug patting her head soothingly " I'm just going to step out one window and go get her ok? It'll take five minutes I promise."

"I'm coming with you!" Anna declared loudly "I don't want you to go alone"

"No Anna" the snow princess replied "if we both go without her people will notice, you go enjoy your party and momma and I will be there soon. Ok?"

"Ok Elsa" the little girl pouted before brightening up "I know!"the girl thrust the doll of herself up to her sisters face "take the little me and I'll keep the little you that way I can go with you everywhere" Anna then took the little dolls and made them hug before giving the real Elsa a bigger hug.

"I'll be back really quick I promise I won't even miss the cake" Elsa said while making sure the doll was secure in her pocket.

"You better not" Anna said as she ran down the hallway "Daddy said it's chocolate our favorite" Elsa had to strain to hear the rest as the girl ran off.

Taking a deep breath Elsa opened the window and was quickly thrown back by the wind. Not being so quickly discouraged the little princess coated the bottom of her shoes in spiked ice and managed to get outside into the storm.

"Elsa" she heard faintly in the wind and ran in the direction of the voice

"Eelllsssssaaaa" the voice sounded like a hiss as she got closer

"Momma where are you" Elsa screamed into the wind her dress flying about wildly in the wind.

Elsa looked around the best she could but the snow was blowing too harshly to see anything. The small child began to lose hope as she realized she no longer could tell what direction she had come from when she suddenly got an idea. She turned to face the powerful wind and starting at the ground created a massive wall of ice that rose to cover much of the area. She curved her hands creating a slope over her head and smiled in relief when the storm blew around and over the wall. Her relief however was short lived because as she looked towed the edge of her wall her mother was laying still completely blue and her hair had turned bright white

"Eeelllsssaaa" her mother hissed out again and the small girl ran to her holding her face in her small hands.

The moment the princess touched her face it began to splinter as crack into something more angular. The queens gentle hands became thinner as she stood wrapping her arms around the girl and scooping her up to look into her eyes.

"You're not... Mamma" Elsa said as she weakly struggled in the grasp of the beautiful frozen woman.

"ELSA" the strong voice caused the girl to look into the woman's icy features. "I am momma now" the woman said firmly as her eyes flashed a blinding blue. The girl now lay limply in frozen arms

"You won't remember this place" the woman said softly, her eyes glowing in a more comforting way now

"You won't remember these people" she said gesturing towed the kingdom

"And you won't remember this day" after saying those words her eyes faded into their normal deep violet shade

"Yes momma" the girl replied weakly hugging onto the woman's neck "momma can we go home?" The girl asked playing with a strand of the woman's snowy hair

"Yes darling we can" she answered softly as she began walking towed the mountains trailing ice with every step. She lightly touched Elsa's mighty wall and it yet again fell to dust.

"I can't wait for you to meet your family" the icy woman said as the copy of Iduns dress grew a high collar that wrapped around the back of her head. The bottom of the collar dropped in to a glittering cloak that circled a flowing deep blue dress. Loose dark sleeves unfurled themselves from the edges of the collar and from the large sleeves thinner more delicate sleeves ran down ending at a point around her fingers.

Holding Elsa tightly in one arm she undid the braid her snowy hair was held in for her act as Idun. She formed an icy rind around the hair pulling it into a high ponytail where crown-like spikes emerged from. As her transformation ended she approached a large cave with a very spiked entrance e she carefully stepped inside cautious not to wake the sleepy princess as she placed her down gently on a bed made from the softest snow covered by a plush cloak.

"For now this is all I can give you little one" she said leaning down to kiss the small girls forehead as she tucked the child into the plush cloak for comfort, know the cold wouldn't bother her.

"Elllllsssaaaaa!" "ELSA!" "Elsa where are you" calls for the missing girl pierced the air

Everyone was franticly searching the castle for the girl while still being cautious of the weather

"Anna" Idun ran in grabbing her youngest child "where is your sister"

"s-She went to go get you from outside…she said you were freezing" the little girl hugged the doll of Elsa "but it's ok cos she took little me and your back momma and that means Elsa saved you" The little one happily replied

"Anna I never left the castle…Elsa isn't here" the queen said sadly a worried look crossed her face

"So…Elsas gone…" Tears quickly welled up in her blue eyes as she clutched the doll more tightly

Queen Idun couldn't say a word she just hugged Anna tightly as tears dripped from both of their faces

"Were going to find her I promise" Adgar said softly, wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter.


End file.
